


Forgiveness

by solar02



Category: The Abyss Surrounds Us
Genre: F/F, The Abyss Surrounds Us - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar02/pseuds/solar02
Summary: Cas has finally fully joined the Minnow, and is determined to become a member on her own conditions. Having a sense of belonging at last, there are still some bonds that need to be fixed - most importantly, the broken one between her and her former companion Swift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is a bit different from my usual Love Live! Fanfictions, but I just finished this really good book called the Abyss Surrounds Us, and while I absolutely loved the story, the ending was not satisfying for me, so I made my own ending :)  
> This would be the aftermath of the story, so if you’re thinking of reading it, beware because this has spoilers!!  
> It’s rated M for a reason so also note of that.  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

I’ve really done it now, I think to myself, as I straighten my clothes. It’s been three days since Santa Elena has let me stay up on the Minnow, which means three more things.  
Bao is free from the unjust life as a Reckoner forever.  
I have abandoned my family, and everything I once stood for.  
Swift is going to pay for what she did to Durga.  
I’ve noticed she’s been avoiding me at all costs, which I guess serves her right. I don’t see her around that much, which I suppose is a good thing, however, there are times when I miss her, even though I hate to admit it. I push all thoughts of her aside, and try to focus.  
I’ve taken Code’s room, and while it is small, it is somewhat comforting. I try not to think about the fact that my own monster ate his body. Even though he had the cull serum, Santa Elena had no right to kill him, in my opinion.  
I slip on cool pants, and a shirt, and head out for my first day of real training, when I freeze, as I see Swift reporting for duty as well.  
She looks the same, but her eyes are dull, and she looks exhausted. She doesn’t notice me, or pretends not to, and walks quickly ahead, making me think she did see me, and was just trying to avoid me.  
I refuse to talk to her. It was all her fault that Durga died a slow, painful death, and even if it was Santa Elena’s wish, she carried through with it, even though she knew that it would rip me apart and never said anything.  
The lower deck was chilly, and I wrapped my arms around my waist, failing attempt to keep my teeth from chattering.  
Waves crash onto the Minnow, sending droplets on my legs, leaving dark marks from where they hit. I’m about to turn around, when I see my entrance is blocked.

“Hey.” A too familiar voice says, full of uncertainty.  
“Get out of the way.” I mutter darkly. I didn't have to turn around to know who was talking to me.  
“Cas, just listen, I-”  
“I’m done listening to you" I whip around and glare at the girl, who I was absolutely pissed at. "You hurt Durga, and made me stress over and over what I could’ve done to save her,” I’m so mad I’m shaking, and I try to force myself to calm down, before I seriously hurt Swift. “You don’t want to begin to imagine the thoughts I had about her. I thought over and over again that it was somehow my fault, that it was because of me she was so miserable and dying. But no, because you killed her. You made me believe that not all pirates were cruel, heartless, murderous beings. I trusted you Swift. I fucking kissed you! But you never even had the grace to tell me what happened. You took advantage of my kindness. Now I will take advantage of your weakness. Me.”  
“Just shut up for a minute, will you? It’s not all about you Cas. You’re not the only hero on this goddamn boat ok? So maybe I killed your Reckoner. I didn’t know you then. You weren’t even in the picture!” Swift, spat back, her eyes hardening, and making me gulp, as I saw the hurt and anger in her blue eyes. “Maybe I was selfish, in trying to save my family. Maybe I didn’t feel anything when I shot cull serum into your beast. But don’t you go thinking I didn’t try to tell you what happened. There was just never a good time! You were always so busy with Bao, you didn’t have any time for me...”  
Her last words hung in the empty air, and red was starting to form on her pale cheeks, as she realized what she’d just said. I couldn’t help but snicker, despite the situation.  
“You sound like a lonely wife, Swift” I tried to keep a straight face, forcing the smile that was creeping up on my lips. She opened her mouth, then closed it, as if giving up on a snide response.  
“S-shut up." She countered, her face turning red. I had to bite my cheek hard to keep from smirking. "I just wanted to say these words to you. I’m sorry that I hurt your Reckoner. I don’t think we can ever go back to the way we were before, but I don’t want this burden of guilt on me for the rest of my life. And also, Boss says that we are sharing a room again.”  
What? But that was part of our deal! I was part of the Minnow now. Code is dead, and his room is vacant. Why would Santa Elena want to put me in the same room with Swift? I wasn’t her pet anymore, and was fully part of the crew right? I cursed myself, I should’ve known not to trust a pirate.  
“What does that witch want from me?” I mutter under my breath. Of all people, Swift was the last person I wanted to share a room with. We were done. So, utterly, done. It doesn’t matter if her personality is charming when we’re alone, or if just seeing her makes my heart race, or if she is undeniably hot as hell. I’m not falling for her trap, she killed my one and only friend I had back then, and never said a word about it. How could I ever trust her again?

“Well, I have to go to training” Swift muttered biting her lip, her stupid hair falling over her eyes, as she shuffled towards the door. The old me would’ve grabbed her arm, and went with her, talking about anything and everything, laughing, smiling, sharing laughs. Now the distance between us was wider than the NeoPacific itself, and a small part of me regrets that.  
彡☆彡☆彡☆彡彡☆彡☆彡☆彡彡☆彡☆彡☆彡  
Training was hard that day. I was in the navigation tower with Lemon, who was supposed to be training me, but she’d been really quiet ever since Code’s death. It was no secret that the two of them had spent a lot of time together, and were probably closer than just friends.  
I pity her, really. She’s just a weak, confused, broken girl who has been betrayed and is alone now. I wince, as I realize our similarity at this moment.  
“The weather is sure clear today” I suggest, trying to break the painfully awkward silence between us. She nods, and continues to stare out into the vast NeoPacific. “Um, how are you? I mean, with me as a replacement for, uh...”  
I couldn’t bring myself to say Code’s name.  
“Fine” She snapped, pointing out clearly to me I’d hit a sore spot. “Please stop talking. I can’t focus on my duty”  
I shut my mouth, not wanting to reopen the wounds that she’s still recovering from. I can’t imagine what it must feel like for someone like her, who’s been raised on the Minnow, by fellow lackeys only to see the one closest to her eaten up by Bao. My monster.  
That stupid piece of shit.  
Hours pass, and little interaction is engaged. We sort of oddly have this way of shuffling by each other, and don’t talk either. An occasional ‘Sorry’, or ‘excuse me’ is all that I can get out of her.  
I guess the when someone close to you dies, the wounds will take time to close up and heal. Once again, the image of Durga flashes through my head, and I silently send my condolences to Lemon, for in some ways our stories are identical. Something we both dearly loved was taken away from us, by the hands of the trusted. But the trusted aren’t always honest, and when the truth does come it hits unexpectedly and hard.  
By the time dinner rolls around, I am literally aching to talk to someone, anyone, and my eyes hurt from looking into the bright sun all day.  
I go to my room ( well, Code’s ) only to find its locked. Captain must’ve locked me out. Screw her.

I walk down the corridor to the mess hall, only to walk into Chuck, who is leaning on the wall, and fiddling with her hair.  
“Swift shot this stupid goo crap in my hair, I’m going to so get her next time-” She muttered, and looked up, surprised when I walked towards her.  
“Hey Chuck” I greeted, waving friendly, hoping she’d come with me to the mess hall to catch a bite, and I wouldn’t have to go alone, but she stayed where she was.  
“Hey Cassandra”  
“Call me Cas.”  
“Ok, Cas. I have to ask you something. This question has been bothering me for a while now, and she’s not hanging around you so I can finally say it without being socked” a grin spreads across her chubby face, and she smirked. “Which one are you? Top or bottom?”  
Confusion must be written all over my face, because she laughs super hard, and claps me on the back, knocking some of the wind out of me.  
“I’m just joking, haha” She cackles, as she grabs my hand and we walk towards the mess hall, where all the other lackeys are sitting and eating. I notice right away that something isn’t right. Swift isn’t there.  
“Hey Cas” Varma winks, waving me and Chuck over. His smile makes me feel uneasy, as if he is a hunter ready to capture his pray. “How was your first day in-training?”  
I shrug, nonchalantly, as I feel Lemon’s gaze on my neck. I don’t want to point her out as a terrible trainer.  
“It was ok I guess.”  
“Where’s Swift?” Chuck asked, and I sent her a silent thank you for not making me ask the obvious. For not making me say her name.  
“Meeting with the Captain. She wouldn’t spill, but she initiated it. I think it’s probably about her-” Varma nudged towards me. “And something about sharing rooms? And not wanting to see Cas’s face again? Something like that, she was babbling the whole day today in training about you”  
He winked at me again, making me nauseous.

Chuck rolled her eyes, and to my dismay so did Lemon. Was it really that obvious?  
“You two of anyone should be falling to Captain’s feet and kissing them, that she’s not banning you two from sleeping together” Chuck snickered, and I batted her on her thick arm, which of course had no affect on her.  
“Cut the bullshit. Now scoot over”  
I didn’t dare turn around, but I’d recognize that voice anywhere. I forced the rising heat from my cheeks to calm, as Swift slid in next to me, her arm bumping mine in the process. I must have gasped or something, because she turned and said, “What?”  
I couldn’t respond, our conversation this morning still playing through my head. Was she really right? I’d seen her family. They were far from the family I’d imagined Swift to come from. I thought she’d been raised by some high general commandeur, at first glance. She was highly intelligent, and was well trained. I suppose that was due to the fact she’d lived on the Minnow for so long, and had been trained for almost all her life for combat.  
Maybe she wasn’t to blame. We hadn’t known each other, and to her, I was just the sworn enemy, doing what she thought was best for the people she cared about.  
And you’d have done the same thing too, Cassandra Leung, a sickening voice reminds me. If someone was trying to hurt the ones you loved, you would kill too. Heck. You already have. You’ve killed for your family. You’ve killed for Swift.  
I shiver at the thought.  
“Screw you Swift” I cursed a little too loudly, making everyone turn to me and stop their conversations, making my face flush. All eyes, including Swift’s were now on me. I could practically feel their stares boring down on me. Swift stiffens next to me, but refuses to look at me, and instead stares at her plate. “I don’t feel too well” I mumbled, and stood up, grabbing my tray of now cold food and heading towards my room.  
Thankful that no one had tried to follow me, I went to my room, only to remember that the room belonged to Santa Elena, and no longer to me. I angrily kicked the door, not minding the searing pain that shot up my leg after wards.  
I walked a few doors down to find Swifts, and pushed it open, trying to block out the memories we’d shared in this room.  
I decided to discard my dinner, as I was anything but hungry at this point. My muscles ached, and my head was full of so many thoughts, I was getting a migraine.

Disheveled, I decided to walk up towards the upper deck, and as I climbed the ladder, I could practically feel the sea breeze on my skin.  
The stars were shining brightly, and I could see clearly different constellations, some recognizable, some not. Before I realized it, I had already started searching for the constellations Swift had shown me, back to when we were still....friends.  
Only friends. Never anything more than friends.  
I stayed up there, letting the cool breezes sweep away all my worries and troubles, when I felt something touch my shoulder.  
I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Swift. I could practically see the silhouette of her stupid hair that was being swept around her face from the wind. In the dim light, I could just make out the muscular outline of her build, her sturdy legs and strong arms. Her shadow was beautiful, mezmerizing. It also made me shiver.  
“Let’s go idiot. You’re going to get pneumonia if you stay out here all night” she muttered, snapping me out of my trance.  
“No...just a few more minutes....” I slurred as I felt her hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake her off me, but she remained, planting firmly next to me.  
“Don’t be stupid, if you get sick then you’ll pass it on to me. We’re sharing the same room remember?”  
“How did you find me?” I  
“Oh please, you’ve come here often to think. This is like your secret place.”  
Swift had draped a jacket over my shoulders, and didn’t say anything as she started down the ladder. I sighed, knowing she was right, and reluctantly followed.  
I was immediately greeted by warm, hot air as we climbed down back into the Minnow.  
“I’d forgotten how cold it was up there” I shivered, wrapping Swift’s jacket tightly around me. She  
just scoffed in reply, but there was that touch of warmth that made me smile on the inside.  
No! You can’t give in. You can’t trust Swift. For all you know, she’s put bomb in this jacket and is going to try to hurt you from telling the Captain about her family.

Of course I knew she wouldn’t do something like that, but the suspicious part of me wondered. We’d made it to her - our - room, and the silence between us was so strong, it couldn’t even be sliced with a knife. She awkwardly turned on the light, and avoided my eyes, making me want to scream.  
Look at me.  
“I can’t do this, Swift” I mumbled, setting her jacket on the chair, fully aware that my bare arms were exposed, and had goose bumps covering them. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to make myself smaller. “It hurt me a lot to lose Durga. She was everything to me back then, and I loved her so much. I remember raising her, and training her with my father - all the memories I had with her were all happy... until that day”  
Swift’s hair has fallen over her eyes, and I can see her biting her lip.  
Stop it, I scream in my head.  
“But you know what also hurts?” I continue, slowly stepping over to her. “It hurts knowing that you of all people would do something like that, and not tell me. The past three months, and you’ve kept it a secret. Did you not trust me? Did you not think I was worthy of you? Did you really want to make me suffer that badly? You had all the time in the world to tell me, but you’re too goddamn scared of Santa Elena.”  
I’m mad now, and as I strut towards her, she backs away until there is nothing but wall to support her trembling body.  
I slam my hand against the wall, and lift her chin up to mine so that we’re at eye level, where blue meet hazel.  
She doesn’t resist, which only feeds my domination.  
“You’re the most difficult, maddening, frustrating women I’ve ever met” I shouted, not blinking, in fear I might start crying. “But I’ve come to a conclusion now.” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. “I can’t live with or without you.”  
I don’t wait for a response. I push my lips against hers, and she makes a small squeak, before she realizes what is happening.  
I feel something warm push into my mouth, and soon both of our tongues are fighting for control. Swift is bigger than me, and ultimately wins. I can feel her hands traveling up my body, and I moan as she pushes me against the wall, and gently nibbles my ear.

 

“Thank you” She whispers, and I can feel hot tears falling onto my shoulder. “Thank you for forgiving me, you have no idea what this means to me.”  
We stand there for a moment, the heat of our kiss still wearing off, as we gasp for air in silence. “I’ve never said this to you, but Swift, I think I might actually love a barbarian like you”  
She doesn’t reply, which makes me fidget nervously, waiting for her to answer. I have the urge to reach out and tuck a strand of her idiotic hair behind her ear.  
“You’re too much you know that Cas?” Tears were falling from her eyes, and before I realized it, I was crying too. A mixture of tears and laughter exchanged between us.  
The thought of the two of us, was absolutely ridiculous.A pirate and former shoregirl, caught up in such a complicated, messed up world, only to fall for one another?  
Swift was biting her lip again, which drove me literally insane, so insane, I grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, kissing her so desperately, my tongue feeling every inch of her mouth.  
We broke apart, only to come back together again, stronger, more passionately, more heated.  
I was too busy kissing Swift, I didn’t notice that my hands were roaming her body so eagerly, they didn’t even feel like mine.  
It wasn’t until Swift uttered, “Dear lord Cas, just get on with it” that I’d realized the point where we were at.  
I wasn’t prepared for what was coming. Swift grabbed my waist, and snared me into a tight embrace, effortlessly carrying me over to the bed, where she lay me down, and straddled me.  
It was my first time, and my heart was beating rapidly. Was this really happening?  
I touched Swift’s idiotic hair, and breathed in her scent, letting it fill my nostrils. Her eyes were full of lust, and I could practically see my reflection in her glossy eyes, knowing my eyes would replicate hers.  
“Cas...I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while now...is it ok if- can I-”  
I grabbed her hand and put it on my chest, letting her feel the quickening pulse of my heart. “I trust you” I whisper, as she leans over to kiss me. “I really do Swift.”

 

She utters a soft thank you, and gently kisses my collarbone, and slides off my shirt, gently pulling at my plain bra. I shudder as I feel her lips nuzzle the tip of my breasts, her hands traveling up and down my body.  
I feel so weird, it’s like I’m watching myself from above, like it’s not me making these weird noises and feeling so amazing. Heat rises between my legs, and I’ve started to thrust onto Swift’s thigh, which lays between my thighs.  
She smiles at me, not taking her eyes off me, to make sure it’s ok to keep going. I make a slight nod, and put my hand to my mouth as the women in front of me gently pulls down my pants, to reveal my panties, which are soaking.  
She gently pulls them to one side, and laughs.  
“W-what is it?” I whine, my insides throbbing for her touch. “You don’t have to stare” “I’m sorry, it’s just...wow. You’re really turned on right now. It’s adorable.”  
“So what? Are you making fun of me?”  
“No no, it’s nothing, I’m just really shocked. Don’t tell me this is your first time?”  
I don’t reply, because I know she’ll make fun of me if I speak the truth. She continues to chuckle, and I’m about to get pissed for real at her, when she starts running her finger up and down my slit, making me forget everything.  
I whimper, as she leans down and kisses my most secret place.  
“S-Swift” I groan, and grasp her head, trying to get her to stop teasing me and just go for it. “P-please”  
“What?” Swift looks up, her blue eyes sparkling playfully, and her fingers wet. “If there’s something you want to say, then by all means say it”  
“Come on, you know what I want”  
“I’m a gunner, not a mind reader”  
“I....I want you inside of me! Jesus Christ I said it!” “Whatever you say princess”

I regret what I said, because soon a finger is pumping in and out of me, and I can feel myself losing consciousness. I start to moan louder, and more desperately, as I feel I am coming close to my first ever orgasm.  
Swift knows I’m about to cum, and she slips in another finger into my tight walls, while teasing my clit with her tongue and kneading my breast with her other hand.  
“F-fuck Swift, I love you” I scream, as I hit my climax, my body finally releasing everything and leaving me panting on the bed. Swift slowly licks her fingers, and looks up at me seductively. crawling up so that our forheads are touching.  
“You came though!” She exclaimed excitedly, half joking, and I punch her in the arm. “I can’t believe I took your first time! It was a major success!”  
“J-jack ass” I mutter, my voice wobbly. I was still recovering from my oragasm, as I grabbed onto her arm, and wrapped myself around her arm, not caring that I was naked and she was fully clothed. Well, except for her shirt. Her undershirt was so see through, I could clearly tell she didn’t have a bra on, but I couldn’t care less. Swift was Swift, and I was undeniably in love with her.  
“You’ve had sex before?” I asked her curiously, but she didn’t answer me. Swift just shrugs, and puts her arm on my back, her face buried in my neck.  
“I love it when you curse for me” She changed the subject, her breath making my insides tingle all over again. “It’s so hot you know. You make me so crazy sometimes you know that? I can’t hold back. You’re just too adorable for words.”  
“That makes me sound like a sad puppy” “Well, I can be your loving master”  
“Ugh you’re so sappy”  
“But you love me”  
“You’re right, I do”  
We laid next to each other, our breathing synchronized. We’d slept together several times, but this was really the only real time when I actually was in Swift’s arms. I admired the muscles in her arm, and felt secure and safe in her embrace. It wasn’t long before Swift was out, her hair tickling my nose. I shifted myself into a position where her locks weren’t in my face, and took everything that happened in the past day. 

 

These past months aboard the Minnow never ceased to surprise me. The whole thing seemed like a nightmare, slowly turning into the sweetest dream one could ever have. Sure, my family were gone, and I had a label on my name, but I also got to meet Swift, and the rest of the pirates on the Minnow.

I got to see things from a different perspective than just my own, and the thought was really comforting. Here, laying next to the women I loved, I felt as if time had stopped, and right here, right now is where I would always be, and always wanted to be.

Thoughts of peace for once settled into my mind, and that night, I dreamed not of the past, and the horrid things I’d been through, but the future, and the bright things awaiting me.

~ The End ~ 

Extra:  
“Oh my god, they actually did it!”  
“W-what? No way!”  
“From the looks of it, I think Swift is the top”  
“Really? But Cas doesn’t seem like a bottom to me”  
“Yeah, but just look at the way she has her arm all over Cas, that has to mean that she’s the more dominant one right?”  
I open my eyes sleepily to see Chuck, Lemon, and Varma all standing outside our door, how they managed to get in is a mystery.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I shouted, pulling the sheets up to cover my naked body, throwing a pillow at Varma who was grinning like a perverted old man. “Get out!”  
“You know what? I think Cas might actually be the top”

 

The sudden commotion had stirred Swift to, who jumped up ( still fully clothed ) and shoved the three of them outside, and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

“Those damn idiots” She muttered, as I eyed her.

“What did they mean, ‘top’ and ‘bottom’?” I asked her questionably, only to see heat rush to her face.  
“You don’t need to know” She mumbled, looking more than uncomfortable, as I walk over to her, and push her up against the door.  
“Oh really? If I looked up top and bottom what would come up? I have a pretty good guess, and I’m just saying this right now, I’m the top in the relationship.”  
“Pfft, yeah right” Swift smirked, grabbing my face with her hands. “You’re the one who got off last night.”  
I eye her chest, before looking back into her eyes, my eyes sparking with an idea.

“Well then why don’t you let me prove you wrong, and do you right now? We’ll find out who is really the more dominant one in this relationship won’t we? And screw the Captian, I don’t care if we’re late for practice.”

A devilish grin stretches across Swift’s face, as she grabs my chin. “You’re so fucking on.”

Okie, so while this may seem a bit un-realistic, the book itself is un-realistic, and really left me wondering what would become of Cas and Swift’s relationship so I decided to make my own ending :) I really enjoyed the Abyss Surrounds Us, and I hope there is a sequel, or at least another book written by Emily Skurtskie, because I really like her unique appoarch at LGBT+ and Sci-Fi writing style :)

Thank You for reading!


End file.
